A video game is an electronic game that involves human interaction with a user interface to generate visual feedback on a video device. Personal computers (PCs), video game consoles, smart phones, and other devices may act as a platform for a video game. Input devices such as keyboards, game controllers, or motion sensing and feedback devices may be used to provide input to the platform running the video game. Video games may include plot elements, missions, game settings, or other types of information that can be varied to affect the presentation or settings of the video game.
Crowdsourcing is the practice of obtaining needed services, ideas, information or content by soliciting contributions from a large group of people, and especially from an online community. For example, crowdsourcing techniques may solicit information through the use of an online poll or by receiving input from a large group of people.